


don't like fighting

by hurricanedelta



Series: Fantasy AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Assassination Attempt(s), First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6985738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurricanedelta/pseuds/hurricanedelta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>yamaguchi tadashi didn't like fighting, but when it meant protecting someone, he would fight with all of his might.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't like fighting

_I don’t like fighting, I never have. It’s unnecessary and brutal, and no one wins. On the other hand, I also don’t like people I care about getting hurt. I never will like it, it’s a shot through the heart for me, and possibly even literally for them. So, it’s a balancing act – one that doesn’t work out well._

Yamaguchi Tadashi had an extreme opposition to offensive magic. It was far more harmful than any sword, or bow, or mace, or any mortal weapon created in the history of all the beings. It was bound to the heart of greed, and power, and disgusting jealousy. It was far more powerful than the strongest man, the smartest of elves, the bravest of dwarves, or the trickiest of pixies in all of the countries, all the continents, all of the kilometres of land in all the worlds. It was far too much responsibility for a creature on this horrid, greedy earth.

Magic was a tool to protect, to create, not to destroy carelessly, needlessly. It is the most precious of gifts to be born with – woven into the souls of those chosen for magical blood, no matter how small, and entrust into someone to build a better world, a better society. And what is this gift repaid with? Blood, death, and destruction. The product of humanity, of a society so greedy that drops of innocent blood spilled are considered to be normalities, not tragedies.

Being an elf, he had the slightest control over his magical essence. Not as much as a mage, who has full access to all of the magic around them, but enough to get by. Elven magic had its limits, and Yamaguchi knew that his limits came quite a bit earlier than most others. In reality, he only had a tiny bit more than a half elf who got lucky.

_I specialised in pure protection spells for as long as I can remember. I never wanted to hurt anyone, and I never wanted any of my friends hurt, so this was my best option. I remember passing out from straining myself too much. Mother fretted something chronic every time it happened, scolding me for trying my best. Sometimes, when I awoke, I didn’t know the day, or what spell I had even attempted. All I could remember was that I failed, and the blood that may have been saved by that magic was spilled long ago._

Yamaguchi refused to use magic for harm for as long as he possibly could. He knew but a single destructive spell as a last resort. It was for those moments where there was nothing he could do, no alternatives. It had to be a do-or-die situation – something he never wanted to be anywhere near.

_Of course, in saying all this, I had to prove myself wrong. It’s impossible to get by in this harsh world with only defence – there has to be an attack, or there’s a stalemate, or worse. It’s the natural way of life – your opinions, your strengths and weakness’ are challenged to no end. Life kicks you down, then expects you to be able to pull yourself back up._

Yamaguchi remembers meeting Tsukishima Kei vividly.

He was wandering the dwindling roads, famished and exhausted, on his last limbs He couldn’t stop to rest, even for a second, knowing the second he did that, it would be his certain end. The closest village was still three kilometres away, and he will be _damned_ if he doesn’t make it before nightfall.

Yamaguchi slumped against a tree for a brief moment, upon finishing his hill hike. He allowed himself a minute to breathe properly. His eyes followed the trail towards the sky, waiting for the clouds to be blown away from the sun. Last Yamaguchi had checked, it was about midday.

The clouds parted, “An hour… C’mon, Tadashi…” Yamaguchi muttered under his breath, even though there would hardly be anyone near him.

Yamaguchi was mistaken. “The sun sets later the further west you go.” A sharp voice interrupted him, and Yamaguchi’s head snapped around, to find the owner of the voice. He couldn’t see who it was, a hood pulled up close to their head, concealing their face. Yamaguchi watched as the person passed him – tall, headstrong, still unknown. They stop, turn, and Yamaguchi sees their face.

Cool, calculating – analysing everything about his frame, the person sighs. “You have no idea where you’re actually going, do you?” Eyes flickered to Yamaguchi’s ears, pointed and slanted, and the person smirked a little, “Huh.”

“Huh?” Yamaguchi finally spoke, and the person didn’t hesitate to move closer, hands in front.

They take Yamaguchi’s stained shirt, and slam him against the bark of the oak tree, pulling a knife from seemingly nowhere, and held it to Yamaguchi’s neck.

_I thought Tsukki was just… admirable. The cool type, able to protect himself easily. High walls concealing the person underneath, or something. He held himself well, like he was practiced and important. Scary, though, just that little bit._

Yamaguchi’s eyes were wide, not daring to blink at the person, in case he would meet his end. The metal was cold against Yamaguchi’s warm skin, it’s sharp edge dangerously close to doing damage.

“Who sent you, elf?” That voice from before turned dark, a protective glint into golden eyes. Yamaguchi spluttered, body rigid.

“No one! Why would someone send me?”

“Why--?” The glare was more intense than before, and Yamaguchi had to hold his breath for what would follow. The stranger pulled the blade away, aggressively pulling his hood off. Yamaguchi spotted it immediately – the ends of his ears, they just had the slightest point to them. Now _that_ was not something you saw everyday.

“You’re half,” he concluded, and the person nodded.

“Are you going to do anything about that, elf?”

“Should I?”

The half-elf scoffed, and moved away from Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi made no effort to move, only watched the stranger analyse him with apprehension in his eyes. He tucked his knife away, his hand lingering on it for a second too long. “If you’re not here for… that reason, then why the hell are you here?”

“I—“ Yamaguchi wasn’t able to give him a solid answer, just bowed his head down. “I kind of just go around to different towns and do stuff.”

“Stuff?”

“Magic stuff - seeing who has what, what I can pawn.” Yamaguchi paused, watching the expression change on the strangers face, “Shouldn’t… have said that… um…”

“You want magic shit?” the abruptness of the statement shocked Yamaguchi, “I know where you can get it.”

 _It was… an interesting experience. Akiteru-niisan and his partner (now_ actual _partner) Saeko-neesan were certainly kicking, even back then, and somehow I was roped into a family dinner with some half elves and human I’d never met – and they were acting as if I was some sort of miracle._

“Ah, so little Kei-chan finally brought home a friend! Isn’t that lovely, Aki?”

_Heh. Kei-chan. She still calls him that. Tsukki hates it._

Saeko was more thrilled than anyone else – even the half elf in question was sort of… aloof? Uninterested? There because he was expected to be? Yamaguchi wasn’t entirely sure.

Yamaguchi was taught many things by this experience – first, girls with tattoos are badass, no question. Saeko’s unwavering confidence and honest friendliness was something that both intimidated and welcomed whoever she was talking to. It was easy to see why Akiteru got this whipped grin on his face whenever he looked at her, even is she never noticed it. Upon discovering Yamaguchi was somewhat in the same trade as them, they seemed to open up to him ever so slightly more.

Second, the half-elf in the woods could use elven magic, whereas his older brother couldn’t. Tsukishima had the ability to change the gravitational pull on various objects, meaning he could summon them to his hand without having to move. Yamaguchi watched on in awe as he set the table with great ease earlier on in the night, and the other two acted as though it was a regular occurrence.

Third, Tsukishima’s earlier actions were explained, as the second Yamaguchi went to open his mouth, an arrow was shot through the window, piercing the opposite wall.

_What happened was…. very fast, instinctual, almost. I’m not entirely sure why I did it, or what brought me to do it, but… I don’t regret it. And I never will._

Before anyone else could react, Yamaguchi had already ran over to the window, and held his arms out. Akiteru was yelling out to him, telling him to get down. Saeko was pushing Akiteru himself down, and even Tsukishima – who seemingly did not care for Yamaguchi - was calling him an idiot. Yamaguchi didn’t care at this point.

He concentrated all of his energy onto the palms of his hands, waiting for the familiar olive green light to emerge. Once it illuminated the room, Yamaguchi took a deep breath, and cast. The green became far more vibrant as it pulsed away from his hands, creating a barrier around the small house. This was the biggest shield he’s ever casted, and Yamaguchi could already feel the wave of exhaustion closing in on him.

The barrier wasn't strong enough, and another arrow was shot, and went through with almost minimal effort. Yamaguchi cursed and brought the shield closer, protecting only the inhabitants of the home. The arrow bounced off of the smaller one, landing on the windowpane. Yamaguchi kicked it inside of the house, and waited. Nothing more happened, and Yamaguchi allowed himself a glance back at the three hiding.

_Being attacked was a normal occurrence for the three of them, and it was really disheartening. There was no reason for this senseless activity, half elf or otherwise. Saeko was human, and she was brought into this as well. It was sick._

_This whole world is sick._

“Will they persist?” Yamaguchi asked softly, and it was Akiteru that answered.

“Keep it up for a little longer if you can, just in case.”

Yamaguchi nodded, and held his stance. He waited, and nothing happened. “I think it should be fine.”

“Go for it, kid.” Saeko’s approval was enough for him, and Yamaguchi closed his fists, the light vanishing. Yamaguchi swayed slightly, and bent down to grab the arrow that was deflected off his shield. Tsukishima took the one in the wall.

“Advisories. Under the _god damn_ King.”

“The King?” Yamaguchi asked incredulously, observing it.

“The feathery shit is the oppressive King’s.”

“Kei, you need to calm—“

“I can’t just _be calm_.” Tsukishima’s voice was cold, and Yamaguchi instinctively took a step away. Saeko noticed the tension as well, and moved over to try and take the arrow from Tsukishima. He held it firmly in his hand, not willing to let her take it. “I can’t just be calm when there are people trying to _kill you_ and those people now include _the fucking King._ ”

Yamaguchi had no place in this – he knew he had no place, but the whole thing intrigued him. Tsukishima intrigued him. He was a mystery locked behind a cold, metal fortress, guarded by the world’s finest. Akiteru was far more open, far easier to read. Yamaguchi later learned that it was Akiteru that caused his untrusting nature, caused him to be so guarded, so skeptical of everyone around him.

“Kei, please, we have a guest—Can’t we discuss this later?” Akiteru pleaded, his eyes wide, but Tsukishima was having none of it.

“How can you be like this when they’re constantly trying to kill _you._ To kill _us._ It’s not fair!”

_The two fought, and eventually, it lead to where we are now. Akiteru told us it was better for everyone if he was left alone, but Saeko refused. She told us to go to Karasuno, where we are now. Daichi-san and Sugawara-san took us in, and before long, Tsukki’s anger relived after Kageyama – The King – ran away from his duties. He left the throne to Oikawa Tooru – his bastard cousin – and wound up somehow earning Hinata’s trust. I think. The day we met him is still kind of unclear, because Tsukki dragged me away. The two bicker like an old married couple, and it’s really disconcerting at times._

“Tsukki.” Yamaguchi announced, shortly after the two settled in, “Saeko dropped in a note for you. It’s from Akiteru-kun.”

“Ah.” 

“I’ll leave it for you here. Please read it.”

“Mm.”

**Author's Note:**

> i found this in my wips from like 300 years ago and woo more fantasy au from me!!!!
> 
> tsukkiyama backstory basically eyyy


End file.
